Blackout
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara is not sleeping well and it is up to Grissom to find out why.


Grissom looked at paperwork at his desk after shift was over. He signed some and read others putting them in another pile to the left. I walked to the door knocking as he looked up taking a break sitting back in his chair looking at me.

"Coming home?" I asked

"I have mounds of paperwork to finish. I'll be home late."

"You could bring it home."

"I rather do it here." He said

"Okay, I won't wait up." I said, smiling at him. He smiled a little then got back to his work. I looked at him a moment then I walked out.

Once at home I laid down in our bed trying to sleep alone. I had become accustomed to Grissom being beside me it was hard to sleep when he wasn't there.

When I finally went to sleep a few hours later Grissom still was not there. He came home exhausted walking to the bedroom seeing that I was stretched out on the bed. Chuckling, he went to the bathroom coming out in his pajamas walking over moving me to my side. He got in feeling me flopping over back to his side. He laid back feeling my arm go over his chest then I stilled. He woke sometime later seeing it was still dark outside. I sat up staring at him making him jump.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked

When I didn't answer he reached over turning on the light seeing I was not really awake. He silently laid there watching me stare at him with glazed over eyes. I fell back sleeping again causing Grissom to sit up looking at me. When he concluded I was okay he turned off the light going back to sleep.

I was dressed for work drinking my first cup of coffee in the kitchen when he came out looking tired dressed in his work clothes. He looked at me after he poured himself some coffee.

"Sara, are you okay?" He asked

"Yes, why?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Well, I woke up this morning and you were sitting up in bed staring at me."

"I don't remember that." I said, walking over kissing him. He moved back searching my eyes.

"It was very strange."

"Maybe you dreamed it." I said, putting my cup in the sink.

"It was not a dream."

I shrugged my shoulders walking out. Grissom watched me leave. The shift was long and tedious. Grissom drove us home afterwards getting take out along the way. I yawned before we even got inside. Grissom smiled at me putting his hand on my back as I walked in first. I sat on the couch after we ate watching the news leaning up against him.

"This was a slow week. It shows in the news."

"I'm glad it is. Gives me a chance to catch up." He said

I yawned again as he kissed my head.

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"Will you come to?"

"Yes." He said, turning off the TV with a remote. I helped him up smiling as he groaned. I kissed him then led him into the bedroom shutting the door. We went to sleep quickly exhausted from work and lack of sleep. Grissom moved to his side as I sat up looking over at him. He moved a few minutes later feeling my side was empty.

"Sara?" He called, moving to sit up. As he did he looked over seeing my outline standing by his side looking down at him. "Sara?"

He turned on the light looking up at me. The same glazed over stare told him I was not awake.

"Sara, wake up!" He said, clapping his hands.

I slowly walked around the bed laying down relaxing into sleep. He just stared at me a moment concerned.

Again he told me what happened. It worried me, but I didn't let on since he was worried as well. Something was bothering me, but I didn't know what. Grissom met me outside as shift ended. We got in the car and he turned looking at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I said

"How was shift?" He asked

"Good."

He nodded starting the car. We got home eating some Chinese he made then we sat on the couch watching a movie.

"You would think since the blob is slow moving that people would just run away instead of just standing still waiting on it to attack them." I said

"That made the movie suspenseful." He said

"Look, that woman backed up and all I want to do is shake her. The blob is behind you!" I yelled

The woman screamed and I sighed throwing my hands up in defeat. Grissom smiled shaking his head.

"Coming to bed?" He asked, getting up.

"I think I will stay up a while." I said, watching the movie.

"You've been yawning a lot." He said, looking at me.

"I'm fine."

He nodded knowing I was just avoiding going to sleep. He walked into the bedroom shutting the door as I laid back sighing. Much later I stood by the bed again looking down at him sleeping. A knife from the kitchen dangled from my hand. Grissom slept peacefully on his back not aware of my proximity. When he moved his head a few minutes later looking up seeing me. He turned on the light rubbing his eyes looking over at me.

"Here we are again." He said, before yawning. "The question is why."

He sat up looking down seeing the knife. Slowly he reached over taking the knife from my hand.

"Okay, this is getting scary." He said, looking at the knife. I walked out of the room causing him to get up walking out seeing me on the couch sleeping. He came over to me putting the knife on the coffee table as he shook my arm.

I moved seeing him.

"Grissom, is it time to get up?"

"Sara, I think we need to talk."

He told me what happened then he waited for me to talk. I sat up on the couch looking at the knife beside him.

"I don't know why I am doing this."

"Are you stressed?" He asked

"No." I said, looking at him.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Depressed being married to me?"

"No, I don't know the reason."

He reached over touching my hand.

"We need to figure this out before something bad happens."

"My mother." I said, looking at him.

"What?"

"The gene that you said I didn't have. Maybe I do."

"Sara, you do not have that in you."

"What if I do? It is waking up inside me. What if I kill you?"

He moved sitting down beside me holding me against him.

"You listen to me. It is impossible for you to inherit that. There has to be something else that is causing this."

"I don't want to hurt you." I said, against his chest.

"Honey, you will not hurt me." He said, kissing him head.

Grissom held me as I went to sleep. He sat up thinking about what could be troubling me to the point that I would come into our bedroom with a knife. We went to work going our separate ways. I went to the computer lab during break researching my problem. Grissom walked out of his office seeing Hodges making his way to him.

"Hey boss, I should warn you about something."

"What?" Grissom asked

"I just saw Sara in the lab and she bit my head off after I gave her the results on the print off the gun on her case. I thought she would be happy we got a result."

"I'll talk to her." Grissom said

Hodges nodded before running off to work. Grissom walked down the hallway stopping at the door seeing me working. I leaned over the table looking down then I began to work again. Grissom knocked coming in seeing me.

"Hey." He said "How are you doing?"

"Great!" I said

He nodded observing me.

"Did you get the results off the gun?"

"Hodges talked to you."

"Yes, and I was concerned."

I sighed looking down.

"What is the matter?"

"Grissom, I…..am going to kill you!"

"What do you mean?" He asked, walking over.

"You were wrong about the murder gene. That's why I decided to go to a hotel."

I looked at him.

"I looked it up."

"Sara, I am a scientist. I know without a doubt that there is no such thing as a murder gene."

"Don't you see, I will hurt you?" I said

"You are obsessing about this. We are going to figure this out together." He said "I want you to finish working and then come to my office."

"Okay." I said

He rubbed my arm before leaving. I finished early walking into his office. He stood seeing me.

"Close the door." He said

I closed it as he walked around his desk motioning to the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Just lay down." He said

I laid down on my stomach feeling him straddle me.

"Grissom?" I said

"Ssh." He said, putting his hands on my back rubbing my back.

"Owe!" I cried

"You are very tense." He said

"I know." I said

His hands smoothed my skin relaxing me. I closed my eyes letting his ministrations put me to sleep. He listened to my breathing hearing it slow. He got up leaning over kissing my head then he went back to his desk.

Grissom called Doctor Robbins to come. He knocked coming in seeing me sleeping on the couch and Grissom sitting at his desk.

"So Gil what's the issue you have?"

"Sara, has been sleepwalking lately."

Robbins sat down in a chair in front of the desk nodding.

"Where does she go?"

"Well the first time I noticed she was sitting up in bed just staring at me. The second time she was standing next to the bed doing the same thing."

"Hmm, is that it?"

"No, this morning she was standing next to the bed with a knife in her hand."

Robbins eyebrows went up at this.

"I wanted your opinion about what could be causing this."

"Stress, work, relationships, something traumatic, you name it."

"I asked her if she was stressed or unhappy, she said no."

I moved making both men look at me. I sat up looking ahead.

"Hey Sara." Robbins said

I continued to stare ahead.

"Sara, I said hello." He said

"She's doing it again." Grissom said, standing walking over.

Robbins watched him kneel down looking at me. He waved his hand across my face then looked at Robbins.

"Interesting." He said "Does she have any memory of doing this?"

"No."

"Sounds like a black out." Robbins said "Let's wake her up."

"Sara….wake up!" Grissom said, shaking me.

I closed my eyes letting my head drop onto my chest then I raised it looking at him.

"Grissom, what are you doing?"

"Sara, you did it again."

I looked at him with confusion.

"This is scaring me." I said

Grissom touched my cheek looking at me with compassion.

"Sara, are you troubled about something?" Robbins asked

I looked over at him seeing him for the first time.

"No, I don't think so."

"Think a moment." He said

I looked at Grissom thinking.

"I can't think of anything."

"What is the date?"

"June 12th." Grissom said

"Does the day mean anything to you?"

I thought about it. Then it hit me.

"June 10th was the day that I was sent to a foster home."

"Now we are getting somewhere." Robbins said "Didn't your mom murder your father a few days before that?"

"Yes."

"So all this could be because of that." He said

I looked at him then at Grissom.

"You never shared how that made you feel." Robbins said

"I was a little girl with a home one minute then nothing the next." I said

"That must have been horrible."

"It was."

"Have you talked to your mom any?"

"I have, she only writes a little."

"I think if you write her and tell her how you felt then this would go away."

"It's worth a try." Grissom said

"I'll try anything." I said

Once we got home that is exactly what I did. I wrote a long email telling her how I felt and that I forgave her. Grissom read it then he rubbed my arm.

"It's good."

"I hope this work's." I said

I sent it then he led me into the bedroom. A few hours later Grissom woke seeing me beside him sleeping on my side. He wrapped his arm around me sighing knowing that it worked. The next day he woke finding me still sleeping beside him. He got up bathing and dressing walking over to my side sitting on the bed touching my hair pushing it back to see my face.

I moved breathing in stretching opening my eyes looking at him.

"Did I do anything?"

"No."

I laid back smiling relieved.

"Good, now we can get on with our lives."

"Sounds like a good idea."


End file.
